If You Must Choose
by Switzerland Sun
Summary: Drabbles revolving around choices made. Mostly angst. I've been experimenting in 2nd person, so thats what most of them will be written as. This may be cliche, but please read and review.
1. Snape's Drabble: If You Must Choose

Sleeping shapes, you rouse them from their beds; send the jets of light for them. You keep your face impassive behind the skull-like mask.

Apparating home when it is done, back to another day of teaching when you are done killing. You have no choice you tell yourself, you do what you can; you fight this war on both sides. But you know where you will go if you are forced to choose.

If it is between them… you hope it does not come to that, but, if you are totally honest with yourself, you prefer killing to teaching anyways.


	2. Peter's Drabble: The Greatest Idea

It has been a year since you started. It is not all it was promised to be, but it is not bad. Better then your day job, even. You write reports on the movings and doings of the Order Of the Phoenix. That is really all you do. You haven't killed anyone, certainly not.

But you still feel guilty whenever you think of Gideon and Fabian…

Sirius' head appears in your fire. You jump, shoving your parchment under something. He doesn't notice. "Wormtail," he says, "I just had the greatest idea. Can you come over to James and Lily's place?"


	3. Diggle's Drabble: Shooting Stars

You have always been bewildered by the world. You try to understand it all, but you have the feeling that something is going straight over your head.

As you get older you care less what they think. But you keep trying.

The day the Dark Lord died, you could see they were so happy. You wanted to share the revelry, to be happy with them. You cast a spell to let them know, you _will_ fit in. You should have known better. Even in the Wizarding World, you are an outcast.

And that night, there were shooting stars over Kent.


	4. Mrs Longbottom's Drabble: Victims

Victims.

_They_ called _them_ victims?

You detest that word. Everything about it grates your nerves. They were _not_ victims.

They were two proud Aurors, fighting for their son's life, and a peaceful world for him to grow up in. They were _not _victims.

You have seen the victims, sniveling, moaning, _crawling_ their way through life. And you cannot bear to hear your Frank called that.

So you are defensive, stern. You will nothear them called victims.

You loathe the pity, for them, and for yourself, left to raise their boy. You didn't raise a victim, and you aren't going to raise one now,


	5. Binns' Drabble: Myths and Legends

You enter the classroom through the black board. Much more convenient that when you had to use the door. You must remember to thank the Headmaster.

The matter falls from your mind as you begin to lecture the class.

You feel something is off. Why, a student is raising their hand. A query on The Chamber of Secrets.

Humph. Myths and legends, nothing more. You tell them as much, hoping to return to your lecture. But they certainly are persistent.

You concede, and give them the story.

And for perhaps the first time, you retreat gratefully when class is over.


	6. 3rd Person Drabble: Dark Dark Doom

Dark men in

Dark cloaks

Dark spells from

Dark wands

Sending you a

Dark, Dark Doom

Listen To the tales

Make not the

Choices of your

Fathers.

For children,

If you do,

You to will have a

Dark, Dark Doom.

They came in the night

Roused the sleepers

And gave to them

The endless night.

After the killing was done,

To the bars they spread

Drinking toasts

To their Dark, Dark Lord

Drinking toasts

To their Dark, Dark Doom.

Hiding faces

Behind masks

The shape of skulls

Notches on wands

Each a death.

Cast not these

Dark Spells,

Children,

Follow not

The Dark Lord.

Do not have

That Dark, Dark Doom.


	7. James' Drabble: A Bit Conceited

"Shut it Padfoot," you growl.

"I didn't say anything!"

"You looked it"

"Well, I can't really change how I look can I?"

You run a hand through you're hair, staring in the direction she had gone.

"I don't get it Pads,"

"Well, I may have said this before, but things always take a while to get to your brain. I think-"

"You think?"

His wounded look has a smile tucked behind it. Even in his most somber moods, Sirius always looks like he's about to start laughing.

"As I was saying," He shoots you a mock glare, "I think she thinks you're a bit conceited."


	8. Eileen Prince's Drabble: All Wrong

You don't really love him.

You thought you did at first. You bore his child, though God knows you regret it now.

You wanted to escape the stifling environs of your forbearers, and look at what it got you.

A whiney, half-blood kid, and a stifling, drunken husband.

Shit.

This was not what you had in mind.

Tobias was charming at first, even a little good-looking at the beginning, though God knows _that_ faded fast.

And then of course, the brat looks just like him. Stupid kid. At least he'll be going to Hogwarts soon.

At least he'll be out of _your_ hair.


	9. Riddle Senior's Drabble: Ensnared

All your troubles started when the beautiful demon ensnared you. She enchanted you, and you loved her, and married her.

When the enchantment faded, and the demon was revealed for what she was, you left as quickly as may be.

But life did not take you back on. Cecelia had married another man down the valley, and wanted nothing to do with the man who had up and left her.

And so life went on, slowly. Until one day, many years later, a boy showed up in your dining room, claiming to be your long lost son.

You told him to get back where he came from. He argued. You knocked him down. When he rose, fury burned in his eyes, and you backed away.

He pulled out a stick and said some words, and your mother, just, _died_. Your father too.

And then, he turned his wand on you.


	10. Sirius's Drabble: Hunt

You stop the bike around the block from Peter's apartment. It's Halloween, with fun to be had, and you are fresh from it.

He should be waiting.

Your slightly inebriated smile fades.

He isn't.

You are frightened, all trace of good humor gone. You hurry.

You must get to them.

You see the smoke first, twisting around a grinning mark.

So frightened.

The world tilts around you as you land, and you fall, holding onto the ground to keep from falling off.

And ass all your fears come true, as your world comes tumbling down, you know what you'll do.

Hunt.


	11. Azkaban Drabble: Tomorrow

A haunting rattle.

An ominous creak.

A spectral figure.

An icy breath.

Cold, so cold.

An undersized pile of graying muck is deposited..

You are so hungry.

It is good that the food is too cold for maggots.

It is good that summer never comes.

Always look on the bright side.

You laugh at the impossibility of it, then gag as the laugh is torn from you so quickly it might never have been there.

Was it ever there?

It seems unlikely.

There is nothing here to make yesterday better.

There is nothing but an endless stream of broken tomorrows.


End file.
